<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh lazarus, how did your debts get paid? by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944129">oh lazarus, how did your debts get paid?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife'>nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amethar Rocks Is A Great Dad, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Campaign: A Crown of Candy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Rococoa Rocks/Queen Caramelinda, Off Screen Canonical Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Poisoning, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>five ways that amethar rocks dies, and one way he doesn't (but wishes he had.)</p><p>1. (in the war) - amethar saves rococoa at pangranos<br/>2. (on the road) - the bandits are smarter and the imperials are slower<br/>3. (during the tournament) - amethar fails his saving throws</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethar Rocks &amp; Rococoa Rocks, Amethar Rocks &amp; Theobald Gumbar, Rococoa Rocks &amp; Jet Rocks, Rococoa Rocks &amp; Ruby Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. in the war; on the ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- title from 'blood on my name' by the brothers bright<br/>- each of these chapters is a stand alone alternate universe, just so it's clear</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there is only so much luck to ration on the front lines</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Auntie Ro’, what was daddy like?”</p><p>Queen Rococoa looks down at Jet, a slip of a licorice girl, who is linking pinkies with her sister, and smiles softly. </p><p>She remembers Amethar looking down at the pair of them in his arms after they’d been born. How he’d weeped loudly and unashamedly at how <em> beautiful </em><em>and </em>small <em>they are,</em> <em> Ro, can you believe it? Look at them! </em> </p><p>When Caramelinda had announced she was pregnant, he’d been so excited. He’d driven her crazy with it, driven them all a little crazy. He’d insisted on staying near the Castle for the last month, refusing to miss their birth. Told her in no uncertain terms he trusted Calroy to handle the troops, that he <em> needed </em> to be here.</p><p>Not even the rush of battle could trump family. </p><p>Jet and Ruby Rocks were born two hours after dawn, a blessing to have entered the world as the Bulb shone down on them, or so the Chaplain said. Amethar didn’t particularly care for that Chaplain, nor the insinuation that his daughters weren’t blessings enough on their own. Chancellor Cadbury was installed a few days later, because of his future status as the girls’ tutor. Or so was the official reason.  </p><p> </p><p>Ro blinks herself back into the moment. </p><p>“Hmm. That’s a hard question to answer, Jet. Is there something you’d like to know in particular? Or you, Ruby?”</p><p>They both scrunch up their little faces in thought, and Ro motions a servant lingering at the door anxiously to leave. Her royal duties can wait for tonight. This is more important. Caramelinda would likely be here as well, if an emergency in Merengue hadn’t called her away. They’d discussed what to do when the girls eventually asked about the father who stars in so many of their bedtime stories, and while Ro does wish her wife was here with her, she is a Queen. She can handle two inquisitive thirteen year olds. </p><p>“Did he like meeps? One day, I’m gonna be a professional meep rider, and I’m gonna win <em> all </em> the jousting competitions!” Ruby says, nearly slapping Jet in the face with her excited gestures.</p><p>“Oooh, did he joust, Auntie?” Jet asks, looking up with wide eyes.</p><p>Ro pulls the girls up into her arms, and they lean into her side. </p><p>“Your father was more of a melee fighter than a jouster- he fought people with swords, face to face-”</p><p>“-I know what melee means!” Jet interrupts, and Ro gives her a look. Jet looks down with a sheepish smile, and Ro continues.</p><p>“But he <em> loved </em> tournaments. Bulb above, I can’t tell you how many he insisted on entering when we were younger. He loved them, the rush of battle and the roar of the crowd. If circumstances had been different, I wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d chosen to do it professionally.”</p><p>“Didn’t you fight in the war, Auntie?” Ruby asks, and Ro sighs. </p><p>“Yes, I did. I was there at Pangranos, with your father, when it ended. It was a hard time, and I’m very glad that neither of you had to live through it.”</p><p>Jet huffs a little at that, and Ro remembers Theo telling her Jet had started practicing sword fighting with whatever improvised weapon she could find around the castle. Well, if Ruby is any indication, Jet will likely grow out of it. Although, perhaps…</p><p>Ro is once again broken from her thoughts by Jet asking her a question, but this time it’s one that makes her freeze slightly.</p><p>“Auntie Ro, how did Daddy die? Everybody says he was a hero in the war, but nothing else,” she says, arms crossed. </p><p>Ro thinks of that day at Pangranos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They‘ve only just gotten word of Sapphria’s death, and the mood in the camp is somber. Rococoa is unexpectedly carrying the heavy responsibilities of  Queenship, and if the battle hadn’t needed every free hand in the camp, she would have left that morning.  </em>
</p><p>(Maybe if she had, Amethar would be here, able to tell the story of his heroics himself. Maybe if she hadn’t been so selfish, choosing one last chance to lose herself in violence before she had to return to the castle her sister had ruled over so capably, she could have watched her younger brother grow into being a father.)  </p><p>
  <em> But what she does instead is don her armor with her brother at her side, and ride viciously into battle. These men hadn’t killed her sister, she knew. But it didn’t matter. She would make them regret ever crossing the House of Rocks. As she shares a final glance with Amethar, she knows he feels the same. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They stay close to each other for most of the battle, not willing to leave each other’s safety in anyone else’s hands. </em>
</p><p><em> Flickerish is a blur in her hand, but even so, she can feel herself being boxed in. Can feel exhaustion wearing at her limbs, and as she blocks one man’s sword with Flickerish and another’s shield with her off hand, a dagger is swinging for her throat, and she knows she can’t block it, and as it comes she can only think, </em>I’m so sorry for leaving you behind- I know you’ll be a good king-</p><p><em> Except. At the last minute, she is shoved violently aside, hitting the ground with a solid </em> thump <em> before she can process the fact that she is still alive</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Amethar turns and gives her a smile, even as the blood gushes from his neck. She knows she’s screaming with pain and rage, and she doesn’t care. She drops her secondary sword and picks up Payment Day, and ignores the weight differences. It’s not the first time she’s wielded him, although the thought of her and Amethar’s spars only make the wound rawer. She swings and swings and doesn’t stop until the haze lifts from her eyes and her limbs burn with overexertion and Calroy is staring at her with concern. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Queen Rococoa, Prince Amethar, where is he-?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She’d hated Calroy in that moment, for bringing her back to her senses, because that meant she had to process what had happened. Whose body was lying on the ground instead of hers. She watches his face fall and feels herself begin to crumble. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your father was fighting in the final battle of the war, and I was at his side. He saved my life, and in doing so, sacrificed his. Your father was one of the bravest, fiercest men I’ve ever known, and he <em> was </em> a hero, alright girls? You remember that.”</p><p>There’s a quiet silence for a moment, and Ro collects herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, would either of you like to learn the scarecrow trick me and him used to use on Lapin?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. on the road; with his daughters right beside him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the bandits come in larger numbers. the ceresians arrive a few minutes later. these things make all of the difference when it comes down to the seconds in-between.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>posting this now because i have no ~impulse control~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amethar is listening to Liam's recommended directions when he hears the head driver call out the tree in the road. He can feel a chill and a rush of excitement at once, because he knows what that means. He hears the <em> thunk thunk thunk </em> of arrows hitting the carriage walls, and he kicks the door down. He is King Amethar the Unfallen, and today will not be the day he joins his sisters.</p><p>He glances toward his daughter's carriage and sees flashes of pink and black huddled on the carriage roof, and his blood goes cold when he realizes what they've done. These motherfuckers want to harm <em> his daughters? </em> He pours the cola over his body and smiles grimly as the hidden bandits scream in pain. He'll give them something to scream about.</p><p> </p><p>Jet is crouched over her sister's bloody body and she's shaking with adrenaline and the visceral realization of just how <em> fragile </em> bodies are. How fragile her <em> sister’s </em> body is. She snaps her head up as Lapin joins them- <em> did he climb up the carriage? what?</em>- and heals Ruby. She thanks him, but she’s already turning her head toward her father as he responds. </p><p>He's so <em> cool</em>, but as she watches the bandits close in on him, her throat tightens. That's <em> a lot </em> of people, and all of them are turning swords on her dad. She tries to remember that he's one of the greatest warriors Candia ever produced, but she finds that it doesn't stop the fear from chilling her.</p><p> </p><p>Theo bursts out of the carriage and sprints for his king. There are already more enemies surrounding him than Theo is comfortable with, and he draws Battlepop. He can't stop them from attacking, but he can behead the one nearest to him and turn toward the next with a snarl. Attack <em> his king? </em> Theo hefts SwirlWarden and knows that he will die before King Amethar does. He has seen far too many members of the House of Rocks dead on the ground already.</p><p> </p><p>Lapin hovers with the princesses on the carriage, and worries. Princess Ruby is alive, barely, but he can make out the shapes of archers in the trees, who now have a free shot at <em> both </em> princesses. For the first time he's grateful for Theobald, who is in the fray with the king. The sheer numbers that have appeared are worrying, and Lapin doesn't know that there aren't more. He eyes the peppermint shards that he assumes came from Liam, and hopes he's smart enough to stay at a distance. Lapin breathes in, and calls for the sugar plum magic that weighs on his shoulders like a cloak. He will do what he must. <em> Boldness will be required in the days to come</em>, indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Amethar takes hit after hit and it only makes him angrier. He can feel the wounds opening, the blood running down his limbs, but Amethar has been here before. He screams back at them and swings, back to back with Theo. <em> Not today</em>.</p><p>Theo takes a hit, and the king still goes down. And then comes back up, lit by golden light. And then again. And again. Theo can feel the injuries starting to stack up, can feel the arrows sticking out from in-between the plates of his armor. But the king is standing once more, and Theo can do no less. A bandit lunges at Amethar’s unprotected back and Theobold jumps in front of the longsword with his shield once again. Feels the sword strike true, sliding deep into his ribcage. </p><p>Sir Theobald dies with a sword in his ribs and a shield on his arm. He crumples to the ground in front of a bloody king, and it is worth it. Because the king lives. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Jet watch Theo, grumpy Theo, who drags them home from sneaked forays into Dulcington by their collars, Theo who tells them to <em> listen to the Chancellor, princesses, your education is important</em>, fall, bloody and defiant, to the ground. Theo, who has stood like a bulwark in their lives for as long as they've been alive, who has never been anything like mortal in their minds because he has never not been there, who has arrows sticking from him like a pincushion. The young princesses understand the word duty for the first time and it is a wet, gaping wound in their chests. Ruby has no more magic left to pull from her bow. Jet has no daggers to throw. It is bloody and raw, and not the worst thing they will see today.</p><p> </p><p>Jet has warpaint on her face and it is flecked with the blood of the men she's killed, and she is not fast enough. Not strong enough. Theo is dead but that knowledge floats like cotton candy in the back of her head. Because it hasn't really sunk in yet, that Theo is <em> gone</em>, and she and Calroy are the only ones left with her father and they are still surrounded, and the arrows just <em> keep coming</em>, and Jet Rocks is eighteen, a grown woman, and she is <em> finally </em> tasting battle. (It tastes sour on her tongue. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She blocks a bandit from sticking a sword into her father's stomach, and watches as another slashes a gash into his arm. It wasn't supposed to be like this.)</p><p> </p><p>Lapin can feel the strain of his healing magic press against the back of his skull. Knows that he is running out of spells. <em> What use is boldness if there is no power behind it? </em> he thinks, and swings the lollistaff into the head of one of the attackers. He hovers by Princess Ruby, and uses what healing he has left on King Amethar. It's not enough. None of them are enough.</p><p> </p><p>Amethar Rocks of the House of Rocks, First of his Name, Sovereign Ruler of Candia and the Sugarlands, Protector of the Realm and Defender of the Faith, falls for the last time on the Sucrosi road. He falls next to the body of his Lord Commander, and the last thing he hears is the anguished cries of his daughters. The last thing he feels is the stickiness of the bloodsoaked ground underneath him. </p><p>(The first thing he will see, when he opens his eyes in a place that is not here, are the mournfully joyous faces of his sisters. He will cry, because this is the first time he has seen them in decades, and he will cry because he knows exactly what he has left behind.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry i killed theo but i simply. cannot imagine this narratively where, given the war, the king dies and theo doesn't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. silently; as the people cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sir keradin’s daggers finds their purchase. lady scravoya’s rage finds its target. amethar is outmanuevered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the timeline of this is a little weird but thats what happens when you do the perspective of like seven different people within like 18 seconds</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a sharp pain in Amethar’s side, and after a second it feels like <em> fire </em> in his blood. He tries to scream, and he can barely breathe. He can feel his grip on Payment Day slackening, but Scravoya is still swinging at him. He can’t scream, he can’t run and he can’t fight. </p><p>So he clings to his rage and fights anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Jet fights side by side with Annabelle Cheddar, and feels <em> alive</em>. She knows she’ll probably get yelled at for her announcement later, and that’ll suck, but everything’ll be fine. Dad always forgives her anyway, and Ruby can be her heir!</p><p>She swings at Commander Grissini again, and doesn’t look over at her dad. Even though he’d be alright because he’s <em> awesome</em>, she doesn’t want to distract him. And she’s got this!</p><p> </p><p>Sir Theobald stands on the chariot, and makes eye contact with Lady Plumbeline. The whistle is blown, and his meep charges. He has been jousting since he was a child, and it’s clear where the Lady’s skill lay. He unhorses her, but doesn’t do her the disservice of apologizing.</p><p>He doesn’t regret his win, but he does wish things were different. He glances at his king in the melee, surrounded by enemies, and feels a twitch at not being there. But no doubt the king is having the time of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looses her arrow, and it goes <em> wildly </em> off course. She tries not to be embarrassed, but then Liam gets his almost as close to the bullseye as Sir Citrus or whatever, with a <em> crossbow</em>, and she feels her cheeks heat. </p><p>The second round goes better, thankfully, but Liam still beats her. Theo yells out encouragement, and Ruby looks to her dad. He catches her eye mid-swing, and gives her a wink. </p><p>She feels herself settle. She can <em> do this</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Lapin ensures the wine is in place, and hopes he won’t have to use it. Experience tells him otherwise. </p><p>He raises an eyebrow when Jet announces Captain Cheddar’s history to the stadium, and finds himself reluctantly impressed at her boldness. Or stupidity. Undoubtedly a mix of both. The King’s offer was a good one, and likely would have worked on anyone else. Lapin, as one of the few high ranking Candians in the box, gets a few stares when Sir Theobald unhorses the Emperor’s daughter in the <em>first</em> <em>round</em>, thus ensuring he can name a potential successor. Impressive, though they’ll need to keep an eye on her.</p><p>Lapin returns his eye to the king. Doing fine, apparently, but perhaps a little too reckless. Lapin <em> really </em> hopes he won’t have to use the wine.</p><p> </p><p>Liam waves back to Primsy excitedly, and looks at Preston to calm his nerves. He doesn’t really care about having a seat on the Corn Council, really, but if shooting some arrows gets him <em> another </em> friend, well. That’s three! Five? Liam is still not sure if he and the princesses are friends.</p><p>He feels a little bad about trying to beat Ruby, but, well, she’ll probably understand, right? And it’s not like he’s not used to people being mad at him. </p><p>He can’t help shouting at Theo when he gets an almost <em> perfect </em> shot, and feels all warm inside when Theo shouts back, <em> Good shot Master Liam! </em> He’s on such a <em> streak </em> lately!</p><p> </p><p>Amethar blinks and suddenly there’s an axe swinging for his face, and he blinks again and there’s golden armor filling his vision, and he tries to move out of the way but his feet won’t listen to him and he can’t feel his arms and something is <em> wrong</em>- he needs to get to <em> Cal</em>-</p><p> </p><p>Scravoya watches the Candian king sway and sneers. So weak he can’t even handle two blows from her axe. She’ll show him the might of the Meatlands, show them <em> all</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sir Keradin plunges another dagger into the King’s side, and feels nothing but surety. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing Amethar hears is the heavy cheering of the crowd as he slumps to the ground, black filling his vision.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Liam wins the archery competition, and he preens as Primsy cheers. Ruby is pulled from her disappointment by her twin facing off with Annabelle Cheddar, and when Jet wins, she hops the fence to hug her in celebration. Theo hands off his meep to its handler in time to catch the other tournament events conclude, and his eyes go to his king, lying on the ground. The others, the gladiator and the paladin, are also down, but the sight of his king laid low hastens his step.</p><p>The rest of the Candians follow, Jet and Ruby no doubt so that they can tell their father about their performances, and Liam because he has the herbal skills required to heal. </p><p>“Alright King, up an’ at ‘em, we’ve gotta go see the <em> Emperor</em>,” he says, crouching down and pulling poultices from his bag. Alchemical, not magical healing, so he waits for it to take effect.</p><p>And waits. And waits. </p><p>“Uh. Uh. Theo- I don’t-”</p><p>Theo is already feeling for a pulse, and his blood freezes when he doesn’t find one. </p><p>The crowd is beginning to mutter at the prone king and Theo steps in front of Liam. </p><p>“I’ll hide you, can you check for poisons?” he whispers, and Liam nods, wide-eyed. His hands shake but he casts the spell. Preston squeaks supportively.</p><p>The smell of mint fills the air, and Theo can see Calroy hop the guardrail and begin sprinting for them. </p><p>The look on Liam’s face bodes well for none of them, and the Princesses’ faces are ashen, and Calroy is paling by the second, and Theo can feel the weight of yet another failure weighing heavily on his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week? probably before wednesday but idk schedules are hard</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- chapter two of this is already done and just needs editing, and will probably be posted monday<br/>- the twins are like. thirteen in this? i tried to balance the ‘still very much a young child but old enough to ask Uncomfortable Questions’ but frankly? i dont know what young kids are like. i tried.<br/>- amethar did get rid of a bulbian chaplain for daring to imply his babies weren’t perfect because he is a great dad and i wanted try and have a hint of a timeline for things. it didn’t really work so just. don’t think about it.<br/>- basically my thought is, caramelinda and amethar got together way earlier than in-canon, for Reasons. they had the twins. amethar dies very soon after, and for Political (and bisexual) Reasons, caramelinda then marries Rococoa. again, don't think about it too hard</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>